In a typical smoke detector system there is a smoke-detecting chamber, within the chamber there is a light source with a light beam and a light sensor. The light sensor detects light scattered from the light beam by smoke particles within the chamber. When a predetermined smoke level is exceeded, an alarm signal is produced. In smoke detector systems, extraneous light may come into the smoke chamber and cause false alarms.